Light water reactors initiate a nuclear fission reaction to heat a coolant that passes through a core, which contains the nuclear fuel for the reaction. In order to operate correctly, e.g., at the proper pressures within a reactor pressure vessel of the reactor module, a pressurizer and pressurizer heaters are mounted within an upper dome of the reactor pressure vessel of LWRs. Moreover, in both pressurized water reactor (PWR) and boiling water reactor (BWR) versions of LWRs, energy from heated coolant is transferred to generate electrical power. In the case of PWRs, such energy is transferred to a working fluid that circulates in an independent fluid circuit internally and externally to the pressure vessel. In the case of BWRs, such energy in the heated coolant (in the form of radioactive steam) is directly used to power a gas expander, e.g., a turbine, to generate electricity. There is a need, however, for an improved light water reactor that can operate with a condensing steam generator and maintain a reduced reactor pressure.